


Safe & Sound

by lostinmysticfalls



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmysticfalls/pseuds/lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Post 3x10.  Kate and the Geckos have been on the road for some time.  For Seth and Kate, sharing a motel room isn't anything new but sharing a bed... that's been a while.  One-Shot.





	

The long stretch of road ahead of them seemed infinite. A bruised red sky cloaked the horizon, dense clouds moving slowly against a purple backdrop as the car sped down the empty highway. Seth’s eyes flickered to Kate, she’d been asleep for the past hour. Her bare feet were propped on the dashboard, seat reclined and face angled towards her window. The small remaining traces of daylight gently fell on her fair skin and reflected off the rainbow lenses of her heart-shaped sunglasses. 

She had bought them at the state line from a liquor store in New Mexico, making a big show out of trying each pair on. Seth had given up on telling her to get a move on. If he were being honest, he’d been enjoying the spectacle a little too much and hadn’t dared cut it short. 

They had just robbed a bank a few days prior but evidently, a little shop lifting had been out of the question. She had paid with a large bill, the cashier almost giving them to her for free after insisting he couldn’t take anything larger than a fifty. Watching her grab every snack in the vicinity of the register just to make the quota had really charmed the guy’s pants off.

Seth chuckled to himself thinking back to it. 

Kate could be quite the flirt when she needed to be, much to his dismay and displeasure. She’d proven that to be true on more than one occasion. Going so far as to baiting men for Richie so he could feed. It was like a game to them and not surprisingly, Kate always won. Seth had yet to come to terms with those choices, no matter how great she was at it and how much she seemed to enjoy it. He was almost certain that she and Richie did it on purpose just to piss him off. 

He looked at his brother through the rearview mirror. 

He was in the backseat, slumped over as comfortably as his six-foot frame could manage and snoring like a hog. Kate had called shotgun soon after they left a bar in Phoenix. Although, come to think of it, she’d been riding shotgun more often than not ever since joining their little dysfunctional family. 

Seth cleared his throat, fiddling with the steering wheel to see if either of them was awake. There was no reaction in return.

His glance drifted to Kate’s hands, noticing her chipped blue nail polish and the single silver ring on her middle finger. She’d pawned it off a guy the day before with the least amount of effort, saying it reminded her of her mother’s wedding band. Seth couldn’t get the image out of his head. Her face had transformed back to the girl he met in that motel in Texas. She had spoken with subtlety and downcast eyes, an innocent victim of circumstance as she remembered a happier past. He had never felt so helpless.

He cleared his throat, breaking away from the memory.

Kate’s fingers remained intertwined, resting on her lap. He breathed in, pulse unsteady as his gaze trailed over firm and toned legs. They made her denim shorts look tiny and snug around her thighs. He raised an eyebrow, absolutely engrossed. It was no wonder guys got lured so easily, the girl had an undeniably irresistible draw. As much as he hated to admit it, men found her beauty along with her aura of innocence impossibly captivating. 

Just like them, Seth was no stranger to the pitfalls of Kate’s enchantment.

He had long stopped trying to restrain himself from lurid displays of admiration. It was like an involuntary behavior at this point—although he was careful not to make it obvious in her presence. Deep down, he had an inkling that Kate had taken notice of his slip ups. But she had yet to bring it up so he assumed he was in the clear.

He looked back at the road for a moment, not like anything was going to change in the seconds he’d been preoccupied. Every time he looked at her, he could feel the irregular thumping in his chest, his stomach clenching like he was on a free fall spiral. He’d almost become addicted to the feeling, telling himself that eventually it would be something that would subside. A lie he’d been proliferating for far too long now. 

Truth was, the girl made him question everything. 

Kate finally moved. Her head turning from one side to the other, body slowly pivoting towards him as she brought her feet down from the dashboard and crossed her legs. The cross pendant she wore around her neck dipped under her tank top, sheltered between her breasts as she turned. 

Seth pretended not to notice. “Good morning, Sunshine.” He smiled wide as if he’d just made a joke.

She grunted, her reply indistinct as she yawned.

He looked back at the road ahead, finally seeing some signs of life in the distance. The twinkling of street lights emerged just over the deserted hills. Kate moved again, this time removing her sunglasses and placing them on top of her head.

“Where are we?” Her voice groggy as she sat up, wiping off makeup that might have smudged under her eyes.

“About half way to Reno.” He paused. “We can take the next exit and rest for the night. Although, I assume you won’t be sleeping much.” He grinned.

She furrowed her brow, putting a dirty twist to his words. “And what will I be doing if not sleeping?” That sweet, angelic tone killed him every time.

Seth didn’t know what kind of witchcraft she was working on him but he found himself turning into a mumbling schmuck whenever she put him on the spot like that. “Um.” He smiled nervously. The artful little smile on her face was making his insides burn, a heat that spread inside his stomach and made his chest tighten.

“I just meant, since you’ve been dozing on and off—” He trailed off.

“Jesus. Get a fucking room. I’m trying to sleep back here.” Richie whined as he sat up on the backseat. His hair fell to one side in disarray as he blinked and looked at his surroundings.

Kate stretched her back, twisting in her seat. “Seth was just talking about that. We’re taking the next exit and getting a room. Right, Seth?” She teased him. 

He sneered in response, giving her the side-eye as he shook his head. Kate’s mouth was pressed into an uneven line as she held a laugh. She always got a kick out of his flustered reactions. Nothing—not even pulling a job—gave her that kind of rush.

* * *

“I did get plenty of rest in the car. And I’m starving.” Richie stated, all three of them standing by the door, staring at the full size bed. 

Seth grimaced, “I can ask for a rollaway.” Stammering as he took off his jacket and placed it on the back of a chair. He loosened his watch and slipped it off his wrist, setting it on the table.

Kate was looking at them amused, arms crossed over her chest, fascinated by the fact that a single bed could make two grown men so uncomfortable.

“You can have the bed, Princess.” Seth offered, making an inviting gesture with his hand as he kicked off his shoes. “You deserve it for putting up with so much shit.”

She lifted a single eyebrow and gave him a wry smile. Seth didn’t have to tell her twice, she dove into the bed faster than Richie could grab the room key and shove it in his pocket. The younger Gecko laughed, finding her quirkiness adorable. 

“I’ll be back before sunrise.” He announced, a perceptive look directed at Seth. 

Kate might have been somewhat blind to the fact that Seth’s affection towards her was more than platonic but Richie was not easily fooled. He could see right through him.

“Have fun!” Kate replied, not noticing the exchange.

The door shut behind him. 

A stillness took over as soon as he left and they both went about their nightly routine. After a few minutes of staring at the pattern on the ceiling and commenting about their latest job, Kate rolled off the bed. She rummaged through her purse for a hairband, tying her mane in a high ponytail when she found one. Seth watched her as she made her way to the bathroom, the door ajar as she washed off her makeup and brushed her teeth.

He’d taken off his belt, pants unbuttoned but still on and dressed in his white undershirt. He didn’t have plans to strip down to his boxers until Kate was asleep. He’d become a lot more cautious about doing anything that would make her feel uncomfortable. It was a habit he began to develop during their time together in Mexico. 

His hand was reaching for the phone when Kate came out of the bathroom. 

“Did I do something?” Her voice had an air of concern, green eyes narrowed in confusion. Nothing compared to her usual coy smiles and lighthearted snide remarks.

Seth was caught off guard by the question. His hand sliding off the telephone. “I’m sorry?” 

Kate walked around the bed to the side where he was standing and took a seat on the edge of the mattress. Her face was flawlessly clean and refreshed, taking a couple years off of her—as if he needed more reasons to feel guilty about their age difference. She had already changed, light cotton tank top and pajama shorts enveloping her body, wide eyes burrowing into him as she continued. Seth tried not to take notice of the fact that she was no longer wearing a bra. 

“It’s just that we’ve shared a bed before.” Her tone was sweet and mellow. One of his undisclosed weaknesses. “I don’t understand your insistence on asking for a rollaway now.” She shrugged, “It kind of doesn’t make sense. Unless there was something I said or did to upset you.”

He crossed his arms, muscles expanding as he positioned them over his chest. He cleared his throat, his eyes dancing over everything surrounding her but avoiding eye contact. His mouth twisting anxiously as he came up with an answer. “You mean, you had no other choice but to sleep next to me because my pathetic ass was too high to move.”

Kate shrugged. “Not every time. Although you’re right about it being pathetic.” She smirked.

Seth laughed, glancing back at her. She looked ridiculously beautiful in the warm white light of the room. After a few seconds his demeanor became serious, as if he’d done something he wasn’t supposed to. “Look, Kate. I just think it’s best if we set these boundaries now that all three of us are working together.” He rubbed his facial hair with his hand. “I’m sure Richie would agree.”

She was quiet for a few moments. “Okay.” Her reply lacked conviction. “If that’s what you think is best.” 

His response was weak. “Yeah, I do.”

Seth wasn’t sure if her silence was a precursor to an argument. Her expression didn’t seem all that different but after a few seconds it started to become unsettling. He was close to saying something but just before he asked if everything was okay, Kate hopped off the bed. 

He was used to unpredictability but the sudden rumble in his chest caused by her closeness made him break into a sweat. Her fingers wrapped around the cross hanging around her neck. “Do you mind?” She smiled before turning her back to him.

She waited for his response, their bodies in close proximity, feeding off each other’s energy. A lighting storm being confined to one space. 

“Of course not.” Seth mumbled, inching closer to her. His fingers slid over the chain of the necklace, the fruity smell of her hair acting like a conduit for memories he so desperately wanted to keep locked away. It didn’t even cross his mind that in the past weeks since she’d had the new piece of jewelry, not once had she ever asked for help to take it off. His fingertips brushed over the back of her neck, heat radiating from her skin as he unhooked the chain.

“There.” He said, handing it to her. 

Kate turned around, her head tilting up to better look at him. “Thank you.” She placed it on the nightstand next to the side she’d be sleeping on and pulled the covers off the bed. Hiking one leg up, she crawled on the mattress, tiny shorts riding up the back of her thighs before she slid under the covers.

Seth reluctantly averted his eyes, choosing to try the phone again. This time he actually dialed the reception desk, getting an answer after a few rings. The conversation didn’t last more than a couple minutes. Kate smirked at him teasingly all the way through as she pieced together the information. It really was no surprise a motel that small would even offer rollaway beds. It’s wasn’t like they had checked into a five-star resort—hell, it probably wasn’t even a three-star. 

She chuckled. “Stop being so stubborn and get some sleep.” After a couple seconds she added, “I promise I won’t bite.” Patting the empty space next to her.

Seth huffed, placing his hands on his hips as he stared at her comfortably snuggled up under the bedsheets. How could he possibly say not to that face?

* * *

Kate had fallen asleep almost instantly. She always joked that as soon as her head hit the pillow she became dead weight. As planned, Seth had slipped out of his clothes once she had dozed off and made it a point to stay on his side of the bed with his back to her, as if that would change the fact that she was sleeping right next to him.

Sometimes it was hard to believe they’d come that far in such a short amount of time.

He could’ve sworn he’d been awake for hours, the minutes seemed to drag, his ability to fall asleep waning with each passing one. Kate had turned a couple times, the bed barely moving as she did. After continued failed efforts, he grew tired of only listening to her tranquil breathing. He felt like a sleaze but against his better judgement, he turned to face her, unable to deprive himself further. 

If anything, she’d make the insomnia worth it. 

There was a bit of distance between them but the blue glow of the penetrating light coming from outside the window allowed him to see her face clearly. Every now and again her eyebrows would twitch as if she were dreaming. He couldn’t help smiling at every little gesture she made. Without a doubt, that was a million times better than looking at an empty wall.

She moved again, her body jerking unexpectedly as she muttered something in her sleep. It was hard to make out what she was saying, it sounded like a jumbled mess at first. Grunts and sighs eventually gave way to a clear interpretation. 

”Seth?” There was a tone of desperation to her call. 

An initial panic ran through him, thinking that maybe she’d somehow been awake and aware that he’d been watching her sleep like a creep. His heart jumped, freezing in time with the tone of her voice.

But it soon became apparent that was not the case. “Seth.” Her body jerked again, hands grappling with the sheets. "No." She grumbled. 

It took him a few seconds to figure out how to respond. "Kate." He whispered, his body moving closer and his arm reaching for her. She began to toss and turn. ”Kate, it's okay. Wake up, you’re dreaming.” He rubbed her arm in a calming manner.

"No." She kept repeating, muttering his name again, her head turning from side to side over the pillow. 

He brushed the hair away from her face. “Kate.” His voice stern, louder than before.

Kate’s movements became more sluggish the more he called out to her. After a couple minutes she was still. Her breathing gaining a steady pace. 

“Kate.” He said more calmly. “You’re okay.” His hand still moved over her arm as he continued consoling her. 

She struggled to open her eyes, a feeling of safety flowing through her when she saw him next to her. Her heart was still beating erratically when she brought her hand up to her chest.

“Seth?” She almost burst out crying, moving closer into his warmth.

“Shhh. You're okay, sweetheart." He placed one hand on her cheek, and damning any consequences, he leaned in to kiss her forehead. His lips pressed against it with tenderness, her skin cold and clammy.

Kate held on to him, one arm wrapping around his bare upper body, fingers clasping to his back, longing for his calming embrace. After a few moments, she spoke. “It was horrible, Seth." She murmured, voice still sounding shaky and dazed. “I dreamt she had you. That she killed you. And there was nothing I could do.” Her lips brushed against his throat, trembling as she held back tears. “It felt so real.” She whispered.

This wasn’t the first time Kate had dreamt of Amaru. The nightmares were less and less frequent now, but every time they happened she’d wake up with deep fear embedded in her bones. It always took her some time to calm down. There were nights when the fear was so paralyzing, she’d remain motionless in bed for minutes on end before it passed. More times than not, Seth and Richie were already fast asleep, oblivious to her agonizing terror.

Seth cradled her in his arms, her body slowly absorbing his heat. She was still quivering from the distress of the nightmare. "I'm right here, Kate.” He kissed the top of her head, keeping his lips glued to it. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Kate snuggled into him, breathing in his scent, forehead touching his chest. Her heart was still pounding but at a different kind of pace, an uneven motion caused not by her nightmare but by his closeness. There had been many times when she’d imagined a similar scenario but the circumstances had been vastly different. She breathed deeply, feeling protected and safe, unwilling to let go anytime soon. She was enveloped in his arms, the sound of his beating heart providing a soothing rhythm. 

The seconds passed. Minutes. Seth made no attempts to move or adjust himself. He just held her, keen to the idea of comforting her for as long as she deemed it necessary. 

They were both wide awake. 

“Does this happen often?” He finally asked.

She took in a deep breath. “Less now than before.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

She didn’t quite have a reason, except for the fact that it seemed almost trivial. “They’re just stupid dreams, Seth. Can’t do much to stop them.”

His hold on her tightened. “Is this why you didn’t want to sleep alone tonight?”

Kate began shifting slowly and it was only then that Seth budged. She tilted her head upward, seeking his eyes. Her stomach twisting, heat flourishing in her belly as their eyes made contact. He smiled at her, only intensifying the fire engulfing every inch of her being. Seth beaming was a rare sight she was always thankful to witness.

“No.” Her eyes flickered to his mouth. “Not entirely.” The rest of the unspoken words between them were louder than anything they could’ve said. 

Her chin began a steady incline, flushed lips closing the gap between them little by little. Seth wasn’t completely sure what was happening but he knew exactly what he wanted to do. And yet, in that pivotal instant, his overacting mind couldn’t fully stop the doubt that slowly drifted over him like a dark cloud. Was this her way of saying thank you for being there for her? Did she somehow think she owed him? Kate could be harder to read than a cryptograph sometimes but in that moment it all seemed so simple. Too simple. It scared the living hell out of him. 

“Kate.” He gulped, his eyes shifting to her lips as his own body’s craving for her taste became unbearable. “You don’t have to do this.” Hoping she wouldn’t listen to a single word he had just said made him feel like a scumbag.

Her fingers traced the muscles of his back, rolling over his shoulder and outlining the flames tattooed on his neck before caressing the side of his face. Her touch triggered a shiver down his spine that reverberated through his body. She stroked his facial hair gently. “I want to.”

The tension between them reached a tipping point, neither of them found the strength to avoid the other’s natural pull. Seth’s body was buzzing, eager to have her closer. Kate wanted nothing more than to give in to her yearning, one that had only been growing day to day. She gave him a tiny smile, big green eyes wondrous and playful. 

Their lips continued their trajectory at a steady pace without saying another word. Her mouth hot and wet, became one with his, their scalding breath fusing together as their tongues began a gradual but zealous exploration. 

The little sighs that left her throat sent Seth’s body reeling. Her flavor forever ingrained in his mouth as his lips encompassed hers earnestly. Chest to chest. Hand on the back of her head and fingers folding over the nape of her neck. He could feel himself rising, his body coming alive with every electrifying touch. 

The kiss was fervent and drawn out, only interrupted for a second or two so they could each catch their breath. Seth took her face between his hands, smiling at her and entirely taken by the feelings he was experiencing. He looked her in the eyes, searching for confirmation that what they were doing was perfectly fine. 

Kate kissed him once again with vehemence. “Tell me this isn’t a dream.” She murmured.

Seth’s tongue traced her bottom lip before taking it between his teeth. Their eyes locked, gleaming with desire. “It’s funny, I was just wondering the same thing.” One finger ran along her jaw, tracing the outline of her lips. 

They parted, his fingertip gliding over her front teeth as she teasingly enclosed her lips around it. He inhaled sharply, taking a hold of her chin. “You know I don’t deserve you, Kate. Is this your way of convincing me that God is real?” He teased.

She laughed. “You don’t see yourself the way I see you.” She nipped at his lips. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t ask stupid questions.” 

Kate’s hand began traveling down his chest, fingertips growing accustomed to the solid muscles of his body. Her lips departed from his mouth, skidding over his jawline and brushing the side of his neck. She could feel his pulse increasing its tempo the lower her hand moved over his abdomen. The sounds he was producing were making her core erupt with moisture.

Seth’s lower body slightly spasmed as she reached the band of his boxers. Kate bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes flashing between his brown eyes and his mouth. She kissed him again, revving up his unappeased hunger for her. A short guttural sound left his throat, his hand running over her back before it encompassed her small waist. 

Kate was panting with need, her hand finding its way to the hard bulge between his legs. Without hesitation, her hold on him became a little firmer and she began to stroke him. Seth was enjoying every moment, soaking up her touch. His own hands unable to resist her any longer. 

He palmed one of her breasts, soft to the touch as he squeezed it over her cotton shirt. His contact drawing out a moan as she arched her back. 

In one quick movement she hooked her leg over his hip, lips clamping down, biting and sucking with enthusiasm. His fingers twisting her shirt over the peak of one firm tit before gliding over the small of her back. Smooth, warm skin met his palm. Long fingers continuing to move lower still, kneading the fullness of her ass with zeal. 

He looked her in the eyes again. Out of breath and movements slowing down, “Kate…”

“If you think this is all I want, you are gravely mistaken.” She muttered, hot breathe whirling over his chin.

Seth simpered. “You sure about this?” 

“Yes.” Her reply was honest, paired with an irresistible smile. 

Their lips collided in haste as he climbed over her, wedging between her legs with ease. He kissed her neck and the hollow of her throat, lips sticking to vanilla-scented skin as he moved along her collarbone.

One hand lifted up her shirt, invading the stretch of supple skin underneath. His mouth meeting it promptly, scattering kisses over her stomach and bellybutton. Fingers held the hem of her shirt, slowly leaving her naked as it came over her head. 

His hands closed around her breasts, fingers rolling over her nipples, pinching and tugging as delirious moans left her mouth. Seth leaned into her. His tongue darting over her pebbled peaks in a tantalizing movement before he sucked them off one at a time. 

Kate’s body was writhing, heat bubbling in her veins, coursing through her all the way to her core. Her center drenched with want as he continued to suckle tender skin. His cock engorged, pulsating and in a quest to find relief between her thighs. 

“I need you.” She purred, hands pulling on his hair and he continued to tease her. “Fuck me, Seth. Please.”

Kate could’ve said anything to that regard. She had him so wound up and wrapped around her finger that he would’ve done anything she asked. Then and any other time. He sprung from the bed, quickly searching through his travel bag until he found what he was looking for.

She twiddled with the drawstring of her shorts, wondering if he was expecting her to be entirely naked by the time he joined her again. He turned briefly, stripping off his boxers and tearing the tinfoil package. His god-like features were stupefying.

Kate was in awe. “Are you kidding me with that–” She muttered, slightly intimidated by his striking good looks and his size.

Her mouth dropped open, watching him approach her at a leisurely pace with one hand slowly moving over his shaft. Her center was fluttering with excitement. 

He moved over her, pinning her to the bed as she whimpered and cooed his name. His fingers took a hold of her shorts along with her underwear, moving them lower and lower until they were sliding down her legs and over her ankles. 

“You’re a thing of beauty, Kate Fuller.” He growled, rubbing his tip against her slick folds. She began panting, a warm blush spreading over her cheeks. 

His hand gently guided his length into her heat. A gasp, sharp and audible rumbled from her throat as he filled her up. She clutched her fingers around his arms, the foreign sensation increasingly overwhelming. He moved in and out of her slowly, each time reaching further into her depths. Tight, chaste walls opening just for him, welcoming him home.

He knew it was Kate’s first time. It wasn’t the night to test limits. They’d have many more nights ahead of them for that, and for him to teach her anything she wanted to know. 

The passionate sounds of their late night tryst echoed through the room as they continued to revel in each other. Their bodies, tangled and sheathed with sweat, and interlaced fingers giving way to moments of tender intimacy between them.

The hammering of her heart filled her ears. She could feel the heat building up, ready to erupt at any moment. “Seth.” She exclaimed.

He kissed her, smiling against her lips. “That’s it, baby.” His own breathing was heavy as he continued pounding into her, knowing he’d discovered the key to her undoing. Kate gasped, skin flushed as she reverberated with elation.

Her sweet little moans and hot mouth against his ear were the last nudge he needed to send him over the edge. He gripped the pillow under her head, white knuckled as the rush of his release overcame him. 

After a few seconds, he collapsed next to her, one arm draped around her waist, lips placing soft kisses on her shoulder. 

Breaths began slowing down, stabilizing after a few minutes.

* * *

They were both back in bed, partially dressed, and neither made an effort to delve deeper into the meaning of what had occurred. Kate turned on her side, gaze appearing sleepy but with a delicate smile on her face. He looked at her, dark eyes focused and full of adoration. His fingers slid over her side, smoothly tracing her hip as he kissed her forehead. She nuzzled up to him, fitting perfectly in the space against his chest. 

Seth allowed her to settle, knowing that sooner or later they’d have to discuss what had transpired and come to an agreement on where they would go from there. He had decided to let Kate determine when the right time for that conversation would be. 

After a few minutes, her breathing deepened into a peaceful state, her weight feeling a little heavier against his body. He smiled, carefully moving to adjust the pillow under his head. 

He closed his eyes, his tired body beginning to give in to sleep as his fingers caressed her back. “I’m right here, Kate.” He repeated his earlier sentiment. “And I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
